Phase Three
by Patchlamb
Summary: Taffyta and Crumbelina's plan is taken to action; either Vanellope and Candlehead stop winning, or their little secret is out. Whether the couple much cares or not is into question; whether or not Taffyta and Crumbelina understand the severity of their threat has consequences. Will the president and Candlehead find themselves shunned into shame, or will the plan turn sour?
1. A Little Chat

_**Sequel to **__"Mint Flavored Slumber Party."__** Sorry the first chapter took so long to upload. I don't expect this to be as long as the other.**_

* * *

"I had the most horrible dream." confessed Vanellope, sitting upon a gumdrop, arms crossed.

"Oh?"

"There was this bear."

Candlehead looked up from where she sat in front of the gum drop, picking at the sugar coated ground absently. "Like a gummi bear?"

"No, it was a teddy gram. But then it wasn't."

The flame headed girl looked confused. "It was then wasn't?" she asked, head tilted.

"It turned into a REAL bear! Like, claws and fur and. . grrrr!" Vanellope used her hands to exaggerate, curling her fingers into 'claws' and bearing her teeth. "That's not even the scariest part! Half of it's head was. . was. Bitten off!"

Candlehead's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew! Bet that had ta hurt."

Amused by Candlehead's lighthearted attitude, Vanellope gave a small laugh. "Uh-huh, but then it hit me, and I woke up." The part she didn't tell her was that she had come close to wetting the bed.

"I don't really ever have any nightmares."

"I get them some times, I guess I was a little stressed. I don't know."

Candlehead observed her knowingly, standing and brushing her bottom off, then straightening her jacket. "Is it because of Taffyta and Crumbelina?" she asked softly.

Vanellope shrugged, looking off. "I guess so. I don't know why, Candlehead, I mean I have all the means to keep those two from ever saying a word if I wanted, but I just- ugh!" She looked frustrated, closing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows.

The day before, Candlehead and Vanellope had gone out into the forest alone to talk and mess around before the races. After a fun romp, Crumbelina- the little devil- had seemed to pop out of no where. She was mocking them; it had turned out Taffyta had spied upon Candlehead and Vanellope the night of Vanellope's birthday, which by now was two days ago, counting today. If it wasn't common knowledge that Candlehead and Vanellope had kissed, it soon would be. They had until sunset before meeting with Taffyta and Crumbelina again, to either give up their racing ranks, or allow them to spread the word of Vanellope's little crush. Which, by now, was no longer a crush and had become secretly official.

Candlehead sat down beside Vanellope, their shoulders touching. She lightly shoved her, hoping to cheer her up. She was an optimistic girl. "Hey, don't worry about it, all you gotta do is say the word and they're outta the races! Remember?"

Vanellope opened her eyes, looking at her girlfriend (girlfriend felt so weird to imagine her as, even if it was true). "Oh I know. Taffyta just gets to me. I'm okay, we've still got plenty of time. The races haven't even started yet. After today, if she still thinks she can make me beg at her feet, then her kart will poof- vanish! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah!" Candlehead grinned, laughing with her. Vanellope playfully pushed her off the gumdrop, sticking out her tongue. Candlehead flailed her arms and slid off, keeping her balance. "Woooahh!"

"I still can't help but wonder if that bear from my dream meant anything. It said something about other bears being angry. Why bears? We don't even have bears like that here. Fur or whatever."

"I'unno, it was only a dream." Candlehead answered, readjusting her hat then holding out a hand. "Let's go do somethin' else."

"M'kay." Vanellope gladly took it, hopped off the gumdrop, then the two walked away toward the palace hand in hand. They still had an hour or so left before they had to go to the race track.

The last hour consisted mainly off laying around and eating tons of junk food. All the residents of Sugar Rush were accustomed to eating almost only sweets, candy, and junk. It didn't affect them; they were all made of code after all. So when it finally came time to get in their karts and swerve through the curved tracks of Sugar Rush, Vanellope nor Candlehead felt a single smidge sick at all.

By the end of each race, Taffyta, Crumbelina, Candlehead, and Vanellope were all left to glare at one another as players left the view of the screen. Vanellope tried not to glare, though, and rather preferred to send a signal none of the other racers quiet knew existed. She lifted up her little hand, and flipped them the bird. At least that's what Calhoun called it. She had said not to copy her; too bad it was Vanellope she had been talking to.

During one of the tracks, Crumbelina thought it awful clever of her to try and ram her kart into Candlehead's. It was a dirty move, and it pissed Candlehead off. Her cheeks burned a red as Crumbelina tried a second time to ram her and send her off course. Candlehead's flame flared up, and she gritted her teeth. "You little!" she screeched behind all the noise. Crumbelina quickly ended up in second to last place. Do not mess with an angry Candlehead.

When all was done and trophies had been given out to the winners, Vanellope found herself standing next to her kart, arms crossed with a sour expression. She'd won plenty of times today, so her reasoning for being so annoyed was she half expected Taffyta to come up and threaten her right then and there. In front of everyone, no less. Candlehead looked at her from across the track, a little worried. Then she quickly found Taffyta's gaze, which was locked onto Vanellope's. It was like a staring contest, but more intense. As if it were life and death.

"Uh. Uh." Candlehead stuttered, walking the distance over to Vanellope and waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yo Vanellope!" came a voice. "Y'all right?" Swizzle- a lollipop themed boy- asked. He seemed concerned with the irritation on Vanellope's face. His question drew a few looks from the kids who were still in the vicinity and had not gone off to do other things, since the Arcade was closing.

"Sweet as honey." she said sarcastically, finally looking away. It had been rough between the racers who all raced today, but it was obvious there was a lot more put into it from Crumbelina and Taffyta to try and keep Vanellope and Candlehead from winning much. It hadn't worked, of course. The four kids would likely always find harsh words and overly competitive racing with one another from now on, no matter what way the tables were between them. Not like it wasn't competitive before, though.

"You haven't forgotten, have you Vanellope?" Crumbelina called out in sing-song. "When we are to-"

"Shut up! Sunset, yeah yeah, I know whatever." if Swizzle- who had not taken his attention away yet- had been concerned before, now he was even more so. There was something wrong here. He didn't say anything and continued to observe, that look of worry ever present upon his face. He rather liked the princess. Even if the princess was a president, not a princess.

Rancis waltzed over and put his arm around Taffyta arrogantly, chuckling. "You two giving sweet Vanellope grief again?"

Taffyta rolled her eyes at her friend, shrugging his arm off. "Not at all!"

Crumbelina held her hands behind her back, and was taking small steps toward Candlehead and Vanellope. "We never discussed where, I suppose." she said low enough so that no one would over hear. Rancis and Taffyta were chattering now, contained with their gossip and usual talk.

"Nuh-uh." confirmed Candlehead, slipping slightly behind Vanellope. She fidgeted with her hands and found it a little hard to keep eye contact.

"My place." demanded Vanellope sternly. She was resiting the urge to smile. "We can talk over a cup of milk or somethin'."

"Chocolate milk?"

"Sure fine."

"Deal." The snobbish girl glanced up at the sky, taking steps backwards now towards her kart. "Not much time. Tick. Tock."

With that, Crumbelina drove away, quickly followed by Rancis and Taffyta. Swizzle crossed his arms and sighed. There was trouble brewing, he could tell. He could tell indeed, and in turn tell his other friends. Word would spread quickly that there was a silent fight behind the scenes and walls of secrecy, and it involved their president.

Half an hour until sunset; all they had was a measly thirty minutes. There were three teacups full of chocolate milk, since Candlehead had insisted she didn't want any. Vanellope sat at a table outside, legs crossed and face concentrated. Candlehead sat across from her, hunched over and head supported by her arms and elbows upon the glass surface of the table. She was watching Vanellope; the girl had been silent for nearly a whole five minutes! It was unusual. Absolutely unthinkable for Vanellope von Schweetz!

"You nervous?" she asked. No reply.

"Vanellope?"

"Huh?" Vanellope snapped out of it, looking up at her. "What'd you say?"

"I asked if you were nervous."

"Hahahaha! Nervous? Why should I be nervous? There's no reason for me to be nervous. Are YOU nervous?" she bounced a foot, a wobbly smile on her face.

Candlehead laughed silently, it was interesting to see Vanellope so shaken. At the same time, it made her a little sad. "You know what you're gonna say?"

"Hm? Oh yes! I'm just gonna do what you suggested to do."

There was a moment of silence. "I suggested something?"

"You know. In the forest. Yesterday." Still, Candlehead looked vague. "You said something about 'you're the president, you can just toss those no gooders in the dungeon!' Remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Right!"

"Also Bill said taking away their karts was a good idea too."

Candlehead nodded. "Where is he anyway?"

"How should I know? I don't keep up with him all the time."

The conversation dropped off there. There was a bored sigh from Candlehead, who slouched down in her chair. Her head fell to one side and she stared at one of the teacups idly. There was more silence from Vanellope, who once again turned to worrying quietly. It was nearing ten minutes til, roughly.

"Vanellope." Came Candlehead, tone serious. Her eyes did not stray from the teacup.

"Mhm?"

"I want some chocolate milk."

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "I asked you if you wanted some earlier!"

Candlehead looked up at her, pouting. "But I didn't want any then! Pleeeaassse!"

"Fiiinnne, I'll go make you some real quick. Won't be but a second. I. . . guess." The raven haired president grumped, lazily getting up on her feet. She turned tail and trotted back into the palace to fill her girlfriends request, no matter how whiny it was.

Left alone, Candlehead found herself yawning. Today had been pretty tiring so far, both emotionally and physically. She was going to get Crumbelina back later for trying to run her off the track. Suddenly, something slithered its way onto her shoulder from behind, making her jump and stiffined, wide eyed.

"Boo!" yelled a girl's voice. Candlehead glanced at her shoulder a moment; it was hand. What else could it have been? How silly of her to get so worked up. It let her go and she tilted her head to follow the hand up its arm and then to the eyes of Taffyta, who was snickering behind her. "I figured I'd come by early. Servants let me in the gates. Happy to see me?"

Candlehead looked frightened, as if she'd been slapped. She readjusted so her head wouldn't be tilted in an uncomfortable position. "Uh-um. ."

Taffyta patted the girl lightly upon the cheek. "You really should try to get rid of that stutter. It's a little unflattering." she teased, walking around and taking a chair. "Where's Vanellope at?"

"She went i-inside." Candlehead was a little shocked that she had showed up early. Crumbelina would likely come the moment it was 'officially' sunset, as she had a tendency to try and be on time.

"So just you and me then, huh, Candle?" Taffyta leaned back, then took one of the teacups in hand. "Oh, can I?"

There was hesitation. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." With that Taffyta drank about half the cup, then sat it down and wiped off her mouth.

"So like, no hard feelings, right? I mean it's just business."

Candlehead nodded sadly. "Okay."

Vanellope came walking out of a wide open door, looking down at the teacup held in hand. "I think I put a little too much chocolate. Might as well have just melted a candy bar!" She looked back up and stopped walking half way. "Oh."

Taffyta's body was twisted around to look back at her with a stupid satisfied smile. She had an arm situated on the back of the chair, legs crossed. "Hey."

"Uh, hi?" Vanellope continued forward, glancing at Candlehead who looked rather awkward having sat alone with Taffyta. "How long you been here?" She asked, handing Candlehead the teacup and sitting down on the chair closest to her.

"I guess about a minute or so."

"Where is Crumbelina?"

"Probably on her way. Or maybe standing at the gates waiting for the 'exact time' before she lets herself in. Take your pick. You know how she is." At least that was something Vanellope and Taffyta would always agree on; Crumbelina was snooty in every way. No matter if they were working together, that didn't mean they had to like each other.

"So we just like, wait for her then?" Came Candlehead quietly, taking a sip from her teacup. Vanellope was right; there WAS too much chocolate. She wouldn't mention it though.

"Well duh, not much else we can do. Unless you want to go ahead and settle it without her. All I need is a yes or no, really." Replied Taffyta sarcastically.

"Then why should we wait for her? She should be here any minute, I might as well just give you an answer right now and save us all time!" Exclaimed Vanellope in exasperation.

"Go ahead, it'll be funny seeing her angry because I didn't wait!"

"The answer, then," started Vanellope, looking Taffyta in the eyes "is a big fat no."

There was a silence among the three, a small smile from Candlehead from seeing Taffyta so stunned. Taffyta picked up her teacup and took another sip, before sighing. "Alright, we warned you."

"Yeah well," Candlehead burst "we should. . warn you!" It was obvious she began the sentence not knowing where it was going. "We can do things, and they're not very nice things!" She gave a swift nod. "Right Vanellope?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Taffyta in confusion.

"Taffyta, I'm Vanellope von Schweetz. I am the president for goodness sake! I pretty much OWN Sugar Rush. And- and you think you can threaten me without consequences? Remember what happened when I became in charge again after Turbo screwed everything over?"

"I-"

"I said I would execute everyone!" Candlehead turned her head to look at Vanellope, surprised. Since she had only been joking, she didn't see why Vanellope was bringing it up. It worried her a little. It also didn't help that in her obvious anger, her glitch became apparent.

"But you said-" Taffyta stuttered.

"I know what I said, I was just kidding, blah blah blah. But that's not the _point!_" Her face was becoming tinted an angry shade of crimson. "The point is I COULD have you executed, if I really wanted to. _I have the power,_ and know how to change whatever I please! I won't hurt you. I'm not like that! But I have the power to." Truthfully if she beheaded anyone, they'd just respawn later. It would still hurt, though.

Taffyta was speechless for what felt like hours. Sitting there, feeling helpless under the glare of the president. It felt hot outside, suddenly. She was burning up; burning up in embarrassment. This was a bad idea. They stayed quiet for a long time.

"But, Vanellope, if we-"

"Nope! I don't want to hear it!" The demand shut Taffyta up, who looked defeated. Again, everyone was thrusted into a silence.

"Oh helloooo?" rang a voice from the side of the castle. Crumbelina waltzed into the back where everyone had been having such pleasant conversation over their chocolate milk. She must have just showed up, finding her way to the little party. "I'm not late, am I?" It was an empty question, obviously she knew she was exactly pin-point on time.

"Nuh-uh." Said Candlehead, shaking her head. She looked closed in upon herself. While Vanellope had been going off on Taffyta, Candlehead had pulled her feet up onto the chair. Her chin rested on her knees, arms tightly packed between her torso and legs. Vanellope had scared her a little. Seeing Vanellope quickly move from jittery and nervous to angry and commanding wasn't pleasant. She hadn't mentioned a word about taking away karts or tossing them in the dungeon.

"Good, good. So then, what were we talking about?" She asked, coming over and quickly taking up an untouched teacup. Oh, she had been looking forward to chocolate milk all day. "Nothing less of our negotiation I suppose, though I did tell Taffyta to keep her dirty trap shut until I arrived." She took a few sips from her cup, taking a seat in a way that only could be described as daintily.

"Nothin'. We should go." Said Taffyta, voice thick with gloom.

"Excuse me?"

Taffyta looked up at Crumbelina. "It's over, this was a terrible idea Crumbelina."

Crumbelina hesitated, glancing at a distant Candlehead and angry looking Vanellope, before saying "Perhaps we should speak privately a moment, Taffyta."

* * *

_**I tried to make this to where people who haven't read the first fanfic could follow along, but if I failed, all I can say is "Oops. Sorry" and "try reading the first fic." As always, tell me if there are mistakes I overlooked! **_


	2. Execution!

"What do you mean she said no? You told me there was no way she wouldn't agree!"

"I-I- Well I thought she would!" Taffyta looked upset.

"But she didn't."

"I know, she started threatening me. Well, us. Maybe everyone else too, I don't know."

Crumbelina shifted weight onto one leg and rolled her eyes."What, what's she going to do? Throw us in the dungeon like King Candy would have?"

Taffyta nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! And maybe something worse."

"Like?"

Taffyta glanced over her shoulder at the table where Vanellope and Candlehead still sat, then looked back at Crumbelina. She whispered "She mentioned something about execution."

"Execution!" exclaimed Crumbelina. She did not expect that. Taffyta was giving her a worried look.

* * *

It was quiet between Candlehead and Vanellope as they watched the other two chattering off by the castle wall. Vanellope seemed set on glaring at them the whole time. As if she were a time bomb ready to detonate.

"Vanellope," began Candlehead softly "why did you say that?"

"Say what? I only told the truth."

Candlehead looked at her, squirming a little. "Yeah but, you said you were just gonna say you'd take away their karts or lock them up in the dungeon."

"I know what I said." Vanellope suddenly had a look of pain on her face. "I just- don't know. It just came out. I got mad!"

"Oh. Well, do you think she understood?"

Vanellope shrugged, continuing to glare directly at Crumbelina, who looked slightly distressed while Taffyta was talking.

"_Execution!" _Crumbelina suddenly said, much louder than the hush before. Vanellope gave a grin.

They discussed more frantically, with Taffyta ending up frustrated by the time they decided to make their way back over. They took their seats again, Crumbelina looking sour and Taffyta with her arms crossed and eyes down.

"Well," Crumbelina started "I suppose we have a problem."

Vanellope nodded in reply.

"Yes, well, I don't think I believe what Taffyta told me. She seems to think you said you would kill us!"

Vanellope laughed. "I never said that!"

"Yes you did! You said you had the power to execute us!" Taffyta spoke up with excitement.

"I said I had the power, yes. But I'm not that kind of president. But I have the POWER to hurt you. Remember?" Vanellope tapped her temple for emphasis.

Crumbelina drummed her fingers on the table. "See, Taffyta? I told you she wouldn't dare hurt her loyal subjects."

"Hmph, loyal." muttered Candlehead.

Crumbelina's attention turned toward the flame headed girl. "Oh, when did you decide to be brave?" she asked condescendingly with a smirk. Candlehead shrunk back a little.

"Can it Crumbelina." Vanellope sneered, drawing the attention back to her. "I won't hurt you but I CAN do some other things. And I will, too, if you guys don't leave us alone."

"If you won't harm us, then what can you do? For a president you make big talk but hold so little power. I think everyone would have respected you more if you kept that frilly outfit and just sat on a throne all day."

"I said can it!" The president rose her voice "I can throw you in the dungeon if it comes around to it! I'll have you in a time out! Or maybe I could make your cars, say, disappear?" She grinned at the thought., raising her chin.

That seemed to strike a nerve with both of them. They exchanged frightened looks before Crumbelina tried to regain her I'm-better-than-you expression. It wasn't working out too well, though. "You can honestly do that?"

"Yup. I can do whatever I want with the code. No one will miss you racing, either!"

"Yeah!" chimed Candlehead, who then stuck out her tongue. "N'you can't shove me around on the track anymore, Dumb-a-lina!" Suddenly Candlehead began to laugh, very loudly at that. "Oh my goodness I called you dumb. Dumb-a-lina!" Her joke was funny only to her of course, and she silenced quickly under Crumbelina's glare.

"I don't believe you." finally came Crumbelina.

"Then I guess I just gotta prove it! Do you want to race tomorrow or not?"

Crumbelina was silent. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Taffyta continued to look down quietly, like a dog that had been stuck. "Taffyta!" Crumbelina suddenly ordered, getting an angry look from her. She didn't like being bossed around. "Let's go."

Then without a word they stood and left.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" yelled Vanellope, standing from her chair. She rose her head and grinned in triumph.

"Bet they won't tell no one now, huh?" Candlehead stood with her, exchanging a happy look with Vanellope.

"Nope. And if they do then they're just gonna be doomed! Try and stop us from winning will'ya?" she gave a stern nod.

"Yeah!"

Vanellope took Candlehead's hand and drug her back toward the castle. "Come on, we should celebrate!"

"What about the chocolate milk?"

"Ahhh, let the servants take care of it later."

"M'kay!" Candlehead skipped ahead of her slightly, their hands still locked together.

* * *

A packed sugar plate shattered against a wall. "Aggg!" Taffyta screamed. Now that she was away from that stupid president and her vague girlfriend, the situation was really starting to hit her. She was no longer being stared down in the palace gates. She was at home, and she was pissed! How could she not know this was coming? "I'm so humiliated!"

"Oh shut up, you cry baby." Crumbelina sneered and waved a hand. She was sitting at a chair in Taffyta's kitchen. A strawberry with the green cut off was lifted to her mouth. "It's not that bad." She took a little bite.

"It is too! What do we do now?"

Crumbelina shrugged and finished the strawberry. She had taken a small handful from a bowl on the table and decided that they weren't sweet enough. From a small container she poured two spoonfuls of sugar onto a plate with the strawberries. "I don't know. _Somebody_ told me she wouldn't refuse. Should have known better than to trust you, Taffyta Muttonfudge."

Taffyta looked puffed up, arms crossed as she stood between the kitchen and the living room. She glared poison at Crumbelina, who was carelessly dipping a strawberry into some sugar. How could she snack at a time like this? "What's that supposed to mean? The plan was foolproof!"

"Yes yes, as you said. Too bad, you know, it wasn't. Like, at all."

Taffyta stomped a foot, like a child having a tantrum. "Well what went wrong? Something had to have gone wrong! Maybe you weren't intimidating enough when I sent you to pester them in the forest. Maybe it's your fault!" She pointed a finger accusingly.

"Oh please, I was plenty intimidating. You know how intimidating I can be, so don't think I was any less to them."

This resulted in grumbling from Taffyta, who flung her hands up. "Then what was the problem?"

"The problem," Crumbelina sighed, as if the answer was obvious. "is that we threatened the only one who has access to the games programming. Simple! She's untouchable!"

Taffyta looked down, defeated. She walked over and sat at the other end of her tidy little sugar glass table. "I just thought, maybe since she was such a push over before, you know. Maybe I could bully her into being one again. It worked the first time!"

Crumbelina finished her strawberries, the green leafy stems scattered over her plate. "You know what they say. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Only, relating to Vanellope of course."

"Of course." Taffyta grabbed a big strawberry and began to nibble on it nervously. She propped her head up on an elbow, staring out a window. It was dark, and she began to wonder if it was such a good idea to let Crumbelina stay over. After all, Crumbelina could be rather perspicacious.

Taffyta found it utterly annoying, in every sense possible.

* * *

_**So long for such a small chapter. Oops.**_

_**For the life of me I COULD NOT spell emphases! It took longer than needed to finally search something on Google to get it, since spell check didn't help!**_

_**edit; annnnd my friend just pointed out it's **__emphasis, because when i look up the difference, emphases is supposted to be the plural. ugggh *flips table*_


	3. All Hail the Princess

Morning couldn't have come soon enough. Taffyta was ready to get rid of Crumbelina. She could have sworn that girl had gone through all her personal belongings during the night. The only thing that didn't piss Taffyta off, was that Crumbelina had so graciously fixed them both pancakes. However, she did hog most of them. Greedy.

After consuming all of the syrup smothered breakfast, they tried to decide what was next.

"I suggest we tell anyways." Taffyta said boldly, placing the sticky plates into her sink.

"Are you crazy? And get our karts taken away?"

"Well I don't want to let that stuck up princess get the last laugh!" she retorted, coming back to her seat.

"If we can't race, who do you think will be laughing? Stupid!"

Taffyta went quiet, looking down at the table in thought. Finally she spoke. "I guess it's just over then. It goes back to normal."

There was a quick nod of agreement from the other sugar girl. "Quite," She gave a small laugh. "for now."

* * *

Today was the day. She was going to do it. Vanellope von Schweetz was going to initiate phase three of her plan. Make it public. To think after all that petty arguing with Taffyta and Crumbelina the day before, she was still going to have the secret slip. She just didn't want those snobby brats making it look like a big deal. After their previous conversation, she was sure they would keep their lips tight.

It was mid day, after the races. Vanellope had a date with Candlehead. Well, she didn't want to call it a date. The two were together but saying date felt so weird on the tongue! At least, so early into the relationship it did. Play date was a little better. They decided they were going to go down to the milky white cereal lake, which was full of sugary brown bits and colorful marshmallows. They would have a little pick nick, and then, after, it would be time. Candlehead didn't actually know that, though.

Vanellope finished laying out the cottony pink blanket they would be sitting upon. After all, no one wants powdery sugar getting up in their skirts! She looked out at the milk lake, watching the over sized cereal slowly drift. If was only a miracle that it never went soggy, despite always setting in the milk. She crossed her arms. "She better not have forgot."

Then, there was a shout that made her spin around. "Heeyyy Vannneelloopeee!" came the blissful voice, a peppy Candlehead skipping her way with a twizzler basket swinging in one hand. "I brought the fooood!" she skidded to a halt in front of her grinning girlfriend, who was ecstatic to see her. "Just like you said."

"Oh this is gonna be so fun!" Vanellope suddenly squeaked, standing on her toes a moment and giggling girlishly. "I set out the blanket already!"

"I can see!" Candlehead put down the basket on the fuzzy cover and took off the sandals she had wore for today. The cotton candy felt soft on her bare feet as she and Vanellope sat down on opposite sides. "So," Candlehead said, eyes bright "I brought some home made sugar cookies, topped with crumpled mint, some Pocky, and I even made an apple pie! Do you like apple pie?"

"Eeyup."

"Good! Cause I make awesome pie. Also I make awesome everything." She laughed at herself, it was evident she was joking. "Then I brought these cute little juice boxes with apple juice, to go with the apple pie. Is that too much apple? Nah. Never enough apple. Except on Fridays." She began to set out everything in between the two.

Vanellope couldn't resist her smile. This girl could be so out there sometimes. That was one of the reasons she enjoyed her company so much, being that Vanellope loved laughter. Well, as long as it wasn't at her. Then it usually hurt a little. "Lets eat, huh?"

They had some little plates for their pie, using colorful forks to eat it. It was sweet, and if either of them had been programed anywhere but Sugar Rush, they might even say it was sickly sweet. They only ate about four of the cookies, which Vanellope had commented on how well done they where. Vanellope was rather good at cookie making herself! All that was left was the Pocky and some half full juice boxes.

The two lay side by side, staring up at the bright blue sky. Their shoulders touched as they talked about near everything and nibbled on their chocolate treats. Candlehead's hat lay off to the side where it was sure it would not catch fire to anything.

"I'unno. Me and Taffyta used to be a lot closer a long time ago. I guess it wasn't that long ago, but it kinda feels like it." Candlehead replied to Vanellope's musings on their previous relationship.

"I just don't see how you two could have ever got along. You get what I mean? Like, don't take this the wrong way, but it feels like you would have been a more likely target than me when everyone had amnesia or whatever."

Candlehead turned her head from the sky to look at her girlfriend, who had almost finished her stick of Pocky. "What do you mean?"

"Well. You know. Because the other racers think you're kinda. ." Vanellope looked over at her, grimacing. "Ditsy?"

"Oh." Candlehead looked back up, sighing. "I know." She looked like she could cry, pouting. She quickly consumed the rest of her Pocky.

"But-but I don't! They just don't understand they way you think, is all."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Vanellope." Candlehead smiled. "Who needs the others, anyways. 'Cept for maybe Snowanna. She's nice. I like her."

Vanellope glanced over, giving a mock scowl. By now her Pocky was long gone. "Heeey, I don't want any competition now!"

There came a mischievous giggle from the other, who rolled over and latched gently around Vanellope's arm. "Why, what would happen if there was, m'lady?"

"I'd have to teach'em a lesson, is what! I'd beat their butt so hard on the race track they'd be in tears for weeks!"

"Haha! Is that all you'd do?"

"I would make sure they understood who you belong to! And then they'd have to back off."

Candlehead curled her fingers and released them like a kitten settling down in ones lap. She blushed, it was different to be so loved and protected. To have someone care about stuff like that with her. "Oh. . you!" was all she could muster to say, muzzling Vanellope's arm.

They exchanged sheepish laughter before Vanellope changed the subject. "I gotta tell everyone today." She said, suddenly very serious.

"Tell everyone what?"

Vanellope wiggled her arm away so she could turn on her side to match Candlehead. "That you and I are together. Nobody knows, besides Crumbelina and Taffyta, remember?" She absently played with one of Candlehead's short green pig tails.

"Oh yeah, right. I'm nervous, Vanellope." She whined, pouting and staring with green puppy dog eyes into Vanellope's blue ones. Vanellope could just melt!

"Don't worry." Was the only thing the other could think to say. She couldn't say it would turn out okay, because she didn't really know that. At least coming from the president's own mouth made it look better than from some snot nosed brats.

"How are you going to do it?" Asked Candlehead, looking sleepy from having her hair played with. It was relaxing.

"I think I'm going to call a meeting into the throne room. And I'm actually going to stand before the throne, looking like a proper leader among her peers!"

"That sounds brilliant."

"Glad you think so, I was scared you'd be mad!"

"What for? I wanted you to tell everyone, anyways. So yaaay." She gave a lazy smile.

Vanellope yawned, finding Candlehead's low energy putting off her usual bounce. They had to get up before they both ended up taking a long nap and having to reschedule the reveal. "Come on, lets grab everything and get ready."

"M'kay."

* * *

In the afternoon with the bright digitally painted sun spreading golden light over the candy world, Vanellope and Candlehead stood side by side as their peers chattered. The meeting, Candlehead had voiced, would be more uplifting with snacks and drinks. Like a friendly get together or party, maybe, but more watered down. It was a rather clever idea from the girl, so they had set out two tables with little things like chocolate covered pretzels and a cooler full of sodas.

Since it was so casual, they could easily stray from the fun and get into more serious matters. After a while, Vanellope would be ready to lay it on them. But first they might as well let everyone have their fun. Candlehead of course didn't mind joining in. She quickly went from Vanellope's side to hoping around and getting in excited conversation with the others. Vanellope laughed to herself, watching her jumpy friend. Well, girlfriend. Both of them were nervous and excited all at once. She continued to stand there, rocking on her heels and watching. Would probably grab some snacks in a moment.

"Pssst." Whispered a voice from behind her, making her confused. She turned, faced skewered with her confusion, to see Swizzle standing rather close. He had to be close for her to have heard that over the loud voices of the others, after all.

"Swizzle, my man!" She held up a fist and they greeted one another with grins and a fist bump. "Wussup?" She slurred.

"Just admiring the little party you got going on here, shame there's no music!" He replied.

"Oh! Yes, sorry, I forgot all about that. Aw well!"

He chuckled "Haha yeah, whoops. So I'm just wondering," he tried to make sure he didn't sound suspicious "what is all this for, again?"

Vanellope glanced down a split second in hesitation then back up. She shrugged, playing it off. "Ah nothing. Just some fun. You know, leadery stuff. Gotta make sure everyone knows I'm on their sides!" It wasn't a lie, really, but it wasn't the truth either.

Swizzle didn't seem all that convinced. "Oh, I see. I think they got that with the slumber party you had. You had a huge cake, I don't think anyone can be scared of you with a peace offering like that! Even if it was your birthday cake." He was trying to joke, but implied something deeper. That this party wasn't just for fun or friendship. Swizzle was a smart boy.

"Better safe then sorry, right?"

He hesitated, stepping beside her. She followed him with her eyes, trying to look confident. "Yeah." He finally agreed. They watched the fun going on before them. Off to the side Vanellope noticed was Crumbelina and Taffyta, who were doing a poor job of looking inconspicuous. Crumbelina appeared angry, frantically ordering Taffyta to do whatever the heck. Taffyta crossed her arms, then the two split to join in the party once more.

"Looks like those two are fighting again, huh?" asked Swizzle, who had obviously been watching the scene too.

"Who? Crumbelina and Taffyta? They're always at each others throats."

"I heard Taffyta's still giving you grief about your glitch." His voice lowered slightly, an obvious hint that he was lying about being told such a thing. Rather, he already knew and was just pressing for answers. It made Vanellope mentally panic enough to ignore the detail.

"Who told you that?"

Swizzle shrugged, looking at her without much expression. "Don't let her bully you into anything, you're the president. She has no right to bother you. About _anything_."

Vanellope stared, unsure what to say. Did he know, or did he honestly think Taffyta was still pestering her about her glitch? Before she could reply, Swizzle gave a smile and stepped toward the small crowd.

"I'm gonna go punch Gloyd, see ya' pres!" He pointed and winked, making a clicking noise with his mouth. Vanellope laughed and shook her head as he turned and trotted away towards the pumpkin headed Gloyd. Just as he went, Candlehead came skipping up to take his place, grinning with chipmunk cheeks.

"Hey," she said through her full mouth "Ya'wan some pressles?" she tried to get out, holding a hand up with a few of the treats.

"Oh yeah sure!" Vanellope gladly took them and nibbled. Candlehead finally choked hers down, wiping away crumbs from her face. She stood beside Vanellope again, bouncing lightly on her feet. She had to resit the urge to hold Vanellope's hand, clenching and un-clenching her fist. "Think it's about time?"

Candlehead nodded. "Yes, we are almost outta snacks!"

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "I wonder why?"

"Hee hee, sorry!"

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes a moment, Vanellope readied herself. She finished her pretzils; her eyes opened and she put her hands behind her back, shifting weight on her right leg. "Attention!" She called out loudly, using a very 'official' voice that she had practiced for speaking seriously as the president. Most people continued their conversations but a few turned their attention as requested.

"I really need a microphone," mumbled Vanellope. "Attention!" She repeated, slightly louder. "I, your lovely president and totally awesome racer Vanellope von Schweetz, have an announcement to make!" All eyes were now on her, waiting expectantly in curiosity. From the crowd, Vanellope could see Taffyta's smirk.

"Well," paused Vanellope "Candlehead and I _both_ have an announcement." Candlehead, being a little shy, waved a hand and tried to keep from meeting anyone's eyes.

The room was dead silent, other than some whispering here and there. Like when children would murmur secrets when the teacher wasn't paying attention. No one expected what would come next, though.

"From this day forth, I make it publicly official that Candlehead is my girlfriend," Glitch "and, if she so pleases, can call herself a princess all she would like." That got a big grin from Candlehead, who blushed a bright crimson and bit her lip. She still refused to make eye contact with anyone, looking down bashfully.

"And, if anyone of you dare make fun of her," Vanellope pointed at her visibly shocked peers "I will see to it you are punished severally! And your karts taken away, too!" She held the pose, waiting for more a response than the gaping faces of a couple of the stunned girls.

There was a whistle, and vigorous clapping from the small, otherwise quiet crowd. Vanellope's eyes found Swizzle in no time, who looked ecstatic. "Way to go girl! You show'em what's what!" Rancis, who was nearly crying beside the other, just gave Swizzle a hard look and a pout. "Oh, sorry man." Then, Rancis ran out in embarrassment. Vanellope felt sorry for him.

Everyone seemed to be looking around at one another, unsure of how they should respond. Swizzle was the only one who had said a word since the reveal. Jubileena was fidgeting, before finally yelling out. "Why didn't you tell me?" She pouted. "I could have hooked you guys up!"

Well, this certainly wasn't the reaction Vanellope had been expecting. She wasn't actually sure what she did expect, but it just wasn't this! Nevertheless, she liked it. She relaxed her muscles and laughed loudly at Jubileena's notion.

The smirk had long gone from Taffyta's face, and she growled to her self then stomped out. Maybe she could find Rancis and cheer him up.

"So like, do we call her princess Candlehead, or what?" Asked Gloyd, crossing his arms. He didn't know exactly how he felt about this girl-with-girl thing, but he didn't want his kart taken away.

Vanellope looked over at Candlehead, who was swaying a little. She nudged her. "Well?"

"W-well what?" Candlehead asked softly, looking up at her with bright green eyes.

"Should I call you princess Candlehead?"

Candlehead shrugged. Vanellope looked back at the crowd, smiled a tooth smile, and proclaimed "All hail the princess!" she laughed.

"All hail the princess!" repeated Snowanna snickering in good nature; bowing and eventually being followed by Adorabeezle, who was standing beside her.

Candlehead wasn't a real princess, but what harm was it in calling her one?

* * *

**_Not fond of this. Sorry it took so long, I loose interest too easily. :(_**


End file.
